


Everyone Rescues Dale Cooper

by amycooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: More characters to come, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets where Dale Cooper gets rescued shortly after being trapped in the Black Lodge by various Twin Peaks characters.  Each chapter will be named after the rescuer.  Don't see a character you want?  I'm taking prompts.  Characters from Twin Peaks seasons 1-2 only please.





	1. Harry Truman

“I am the arm,” The small man said backwards while dancing. Lights flashed and Leland Palmer laughed before disappearing. Three identical women with no eyes strutted by. Dale stepped back in alarm.

Suddenly a truck careened into the room, smashing into one of the couches. Tied and gagged to the hood was Dale Cooper, or rather his evil doppelgänger. He squirmed and tried to shout through the gag but couldn't break out of the thick ropes that held him down. Harry Truman, the sheriff not the president, rolled down the window. It was one of those hand crank ones, not the automatic buttons, so it took him a moment. Then Harry leaned out the open window. 

“Coop! Get in!” Harry yelled.

He didn’t have to say it twice. Cooper opened the passenger door and practically dove into the truck. Outside the small dancing man had taken out a pocket knife from his leisure suit and already freed the bound man from the car.

Harry didn’t stick around to see what happened between the two Black Lodge residents. He just put the truck in reverse and drove straight backwards as fast as the truck would go through long red curtain after long red curtain. Cooper’s head keep turning from the front and back of the truck, but nothing seemed to be following them-or they were going too quick for a successful pursuit.

“Hey, is that Laura Palmer?” Truman said at one point.

“Just keep going Harry.” Cooper said as the “Laura” began screaming.

So he did. Several more curtained rooms later, they found themselves in the forest, Andy and Hawk diving out of the way as the truck screeched to a halt.

Dale looked around bewildered before turning his attention on Truman.

“You’re alright, Harry.”


	2. Hawk

The night was cold and crisp. There were owls in the air. Hawk stood alone as a red curtain appeared before him. 

He took a deep breath.

He hadn’t been sure if the stories that passed down in his tribe-the ones dealing with ways to enter the Black Lodge-were true. Surely no one had tried in known memory. Likely the last time one of his people entered, white men had yet to start colonizing the continent. It was only when consulting with the elder members of his tribe did this option even present itself to them. Even then, the old woman who knew how strongly advised against it. It took some time to convince her to even tell him of it.

He prayed that the ways to protect oneself worked as well, as he took a step forward...

Hawk walked through the halls and curtained off rooms, pointedly ignoring the visions before him. He knew enough to trust nothing in here that his eyes saw or his ears heard. This was not to say it wasn’t real; it was dangerously real. He knew this. But he also knew the Black Lodge was a place of deception and would attempt to trap him just as surely as it trapped the real Dale Cooper. Engage as little as possible.

When he found Cooper, he was talking to Laura Palmer, her manner of speaking strange. He ignored her.

“Cooper. You must come with me.”

“Hawk?”

“Come. We shouldn’t stay here any longer than necessary,” Hawk said, grabbing Cooper by the sleeve of his suit and leading him. He didn’t get much resistance.

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, Hawk, but I wish you didn’t come. I tried to find my way out before,” Cooper said shaking his head. “Now you’re trapped too.”

Hawk smiled slightly without looking back. “Trust me. I can track better than you.”

Cooper followed silently for some time. Hawk concentrated. It was difficult to track himself in a world where the rooms changed as they did, trying to deceive him and turn him around. You had to be sensitive to what’s real in a world were realness was relative and reality itself could warp, but if you took care the trail could remain true.

Hawk didn’t know how long it was before the last curtain parted to the northern woods.

“’Hawk, if I ever get lost. I hope you’re the man they send to find me.’” Cooper quoted himself. He gave Hawk a pat on the shoulder. “I’m glad they sent you.”


End file.
